


Good Boy

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Frottage, Humiliation, Kinktober 2019, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Mason wants to prove to Nora that he can be a good boy, even if what he's doing is humiliating and might put his rank at risk.Day 20: Frottage ⦾ Femdom ⦾ Dom/sub ⦾ Voice kink ⦾ Dirty talk ⦾ Humiliation ⦾ Verbal humiliation ⦾ Praise kink





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the relationship from my series Taming a Wolf; not necessary to have read the fic to enjoy this piece.

“Look at you, pup,” Nora crooned. “I bet no one else has ever gotten the big, bad Alpha on his knees before, humping their leg like a dog, have they?”

This was humiliating.

But what might have been worse was how they were in a room that was connected to the den of the amphitheater, meaning _anyone_ could walk in at any moment while Mason was on his knees, his arms wrapped around the Overboss’ thigh, and her shin pressed against his aching, clothed groin while he was grinding against it for the friction. If someone were to walk in and see this… he’d get challenged for his rank again and again and again, probably even more than when Nora had come waltzing into his territory and established her dominance over him by baring her teeth and claws and threatening to collar him—and not even a bomb collar, but a _regular_ collar—in front of his Pack.

Fuck, it was hot, but the challenges he had for the entire week after that were just goddamn _nuisances._

“No, Boss,” he mumbled against her thigh.

While the idea of getting caught fucking the Overboss was exhilarating—to be fair, everyone knew they were fucking at this point—the idea of people catching them while he was doing _this_ was nowhere near as exciting. It was terrifying. And yet it still got his dick hard. Of course, Nora took advantage of that little fact and wasn’t even worrying about her own pleasure at the moment but had demanded he remove his shirt and yao guai necklace before ordering he hump her fucking leg like a goddamn dog.

And this wasn’t the first time he’d done it, either. Shit, the first time she’d gotten him in the bedroom, she had him eating her pussy and grinding on her leg before he came in his pants like a fucking teenager—and she’d had him doing it a couple other times after that, too. But he got off on it just as much as she did, no matter how fucked up that was.

“Keep going. Yeah, there you go. You look so fucking good, Mason; don’t even need me to touch your cock for you to cum, do you?” The Alpha let out a heavy exhale that had a slight moan with it against her clothed thigh, his eyes closing tightly as he pushed his hips forward a little harder, grinding against her a bit rougher, trying to get more friction. “How’s that feel, pup? You feeling good?”

“Yeah,” he groaned against her; but her fingers were in his hair almost immediately, grabbing a handful of the orange locks and yanking his head back so his neck was craned as he was forced to look up at her, green eyes meeting blue. He knew where he’d went wrong, though, and so he was able to correct himself before she even got the chance to tell him what he’d done. “Yes, Boss.”

Nora tipped her chin up just slightly as she regarded him. Her leg pulled back a little, away from him, but the lessened friction made Mason’s eyes grow wide and his arms clung to her leg a little tighter, his thighs closing around her ankle as he shifted forward and closer to her. And when he met her gaze again, he watched as that familiar, wicked grin slowly spread across her lips—it was enough to send a shiver up his spine.

“I won’t be so kind next time, pup. You either know your role or you don’t—and if you don’t, then I’ll just have to discipline you.”

“Sorry, Boss. I promise I’ll do better.”

The Overboss seemed pleased at his promise to improve; he watched her tongue flick out to run along her bottom lip. “Good boy,” she purred, and he felt his stomach flutter. He was being a good boy by promising improvement—he wanted to be a good boy for her.

Mason went back to grinding, the underside of his cock rubbing against the fabric of his pants and getting more friction as he was pressing onto her leg; he could only moan into her thigh, though the sound was muffled. She’d released her grip on his hair and was running her fingers through the orange locks instead, grazing her nails against his scalp; he always fucking loved that.

“Mm. You are so goddamn sexy, Mason; so willing to give me your control knowing I’ll always take care of you. Are you gonna keep being a good boy for me, baby?”

Fuck yes, he was.

“Yes, Boss.”

“Say it.”

_”Fuck._ I’ll always be a good boy for you, Boss.”

“Mm, god, that sounds so fucking good coming from your lips; your voice turns me on so goddamn much. Maybe I _will_ let you eat my cunt after you cum, just to give you a reward, what do you say?”

She was talking much more than usual, and it was definitely helping him along, that heat coiling in his belly and at the base of his spine; he nodded his head a little too eagerly against her thigh and could hear her lightly laugh about it, but he just mumbled his appropriate confirmation into her leg, regardless. The Alpha’s hips started grinding against her harder, pushing in an upward motion, his mind eager to get his body to cum so he could get his head between her thighs because _that_ was a reward—he’d stopped caring as much about his own release and more about hers when he realized he was a good boy when he got her off. 

“Yeah, there you go. I bet you’re close, aren’t you?”

Sweat was dripping down his face as he kept trying to grind harder and faster against her, his head nodding once more but this time, he was unable to even say anything as his breathing was stuttering; thankfully, she let it go rather than disciplining him for it, because he was so close—so _fucking_ close.

“Come on, pup. Be a good boy and cum for me.”

_Good boy. Good boy. Good boy._

Mason was sent over the edge and, with a strained growl and gritted teeth, he came, his hips grinding against Nora’s shin a few more times before he finally stilled; and once he finished coming, he inhaled deeply, allowing himself to breathe when he didn’t even realize he’d stopped. His body relaxed and Nora continued running her fingers through his hair as he tried to catch his breath, his hold on her thigh remaining tight though she said nothing about it and instead whispered soft praises.

“Such a good boy for me, Mason. Always my good boy.”

He was a good boy—he was _Nora’s_ good boy.


End file.
